


【勋兴】引狼入室

by Eve_Z



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Z/pseuds/Eve_Z
Summary: 一次翻车的py交易





	【勋兴】引狼入室

**Author's Note:**

> # 喜闻乐见的明星x总裁，边老师友情客串  
# 也许有番外（随缘掉落叭

张艺兴揉着酸痛的后颈向后仰在宽大的办公椅上，余光瞟见墙上的挂钟——八点了。  
明亮的光打在他英俊的脸上，眼窝随年纪增长而愈发深陷，挺直鼻梁投下浅浅的阴影。  
“辛苦大家，下班吧。”他起身走到门口，对着门外的员工疲倦道。  
总裁不走，他们也不敢走，此刻正主发话了，大家立刻精神一振，纷纷回着不辛苦不辛苦，却是麻利地开始收东西。  
边副总也收好东西，过来找他，抬手帮他揉太阳穴。  
“哥，没吃晚饭吧，我给你叫个外卖？”话音刚落，他又觉得不妥，“也不能每天都吃那东西，我陪你去吃日料？”  
张艺兴嘴角微微扬了一下，“没事，你去陪女朋友吧，陪我加班又陪我吃饭，白熙都要掐死我了。”  
边伯贤缩了下脖子，辨驳道，“怎么会，白熙很温柔的。”  
张艺兴笑笑不说话。  
边伯贤又建议道，“哥最近有没有兴致？新出的男团里，王总说有个小孩愿意换点资源…”  
张艺兴失笑道，“我哪有什么资源，钱倒是有，别让他误会。”  
“哎，就是那个意思。”边伯贤知道他哥不喜欢插手专业人士的工作，拍戏塞角色绝对不同意，你情我愿的约一下，单纯的钱色交易倒是能接受，立刻掏出手机，“帮你约啦。”  
张艺兴穿上外套，跟着他下楼，“小朋友能不能看得上我还是一回事呢，到时候别让他反而觉得吃亏，给老男人占便宜了。”  
边伯贤：“…”  
他怀疑他哥根本不知道自己长得有多招人。

张艺兴开车到了约定好的酒店，门童连忙迎上来，一脸惊喜，“张总好！”  
张艺兴微笑，“小陈，很久不见。”  
小陈的笑容里立刻就多了几分真挚，“难为您还记得我，帮您停到老地方？”  
张艺兴颔首，“多谢。”  
他信步走进金碧辉煌的大厅，待客区沙发上立刻站起一个年轻男人，快步向他迎来，“张总您好，我是世勋的经纪人，黄达。”  
张艺兴和他握了握手，“黄先生，幸会。”  
黄达看着眼前已经不能被称为年轻，岁月却让他格外优雅矜贵的男人，突然意识到为什么那小孩一听要陪张总，高兴得月牙眼都出来了。  
他只希望吴世勋脑子拎得清，不要看见大美人就失了分寸，张艺兴绝不是他或吴世勋轻易惹得起的，没见连他们王总都恭恭敬敬的吗。  
他暗自抛开这些念头，恭敬递上房卡，“世勋在房间里。”  
“他想要什么？”张艺兴接过房卡，“我在娱乐圈投资不多，没什么资源。不过，钱不是问题。”  
这明显是谦虚，能让张艺兴认识的导演和投资人哪能是小角色。但黄达猜测对方不愿意因这种事情欠人情，便依然受宠若惊道，“多谢您，但世勋比较有主意，也不肯和我说。这小孩不知天高地厚，如果冒犯您了，请您谅解。”  
张艺兴轻轻笑了笑，饶是黄达见过无数俊男靓女，眼里还是闪过一丝惊艳。  
“没问题，你别多心。明早来接他，人肯定好好的还给你。”他低头看了看昂贵的机械手表，“这么晚麻烦你跑一趟也辛苦了，路上注意安全。”  
黄达连连道不会不会，十分客气地目送他进了电梯，这才暗自思忖，这人果然是圈内公认最受欢迎的金主，最重要的是他还是个0，好多艺人宁愿倒贴都要给人睡，或者说是去睡他，不是没有理由的。

张艺兴推开门，拐过门厅，看见沙发上明显有点紧张的男生。  
这男孩长得的确很惊艳，剑眉星目，脸颊如刀刻斧凿，像只野性难驯的小狼狗。  
“哥哥好，我是世勋。”男生立刻跳起来，脸颊红扑扑地给他鞠躬，显然还没摆脱选秀节目里动不动鞠躬问好的习惯，“我是最近出道的101XO男团里的忙内，是门面和舞蹈担当。”  
张艺兴：“…你好。”  
他为什么听不懂这小孩在讲什么，果真是年纪大了吗。  
“你们有101个人？”他先挑了听懂的问，把西装外套脱下来递给他，黑色衬衫下摆没扎紧，露出一截白得发光的细腰。  
吴世勋连忙接过挂好，闻到一股若有似无的昂贵香味，眼神一暗，面上不显，“101个人是参加选秀节目的人数，最后观众投票选9个人出道。”  
“啊，那忙内是什么？”张艺兴拿起房间的菜单翻阅，显然不打算继续脱衣服了。  
吴世勋连忙藏起失望的眼神，垂着眼道，“忙内的意思是，我是团内年纪最小的成员。”  
张艺兴很感兴趣地追问，“那第二小的叫什么？”  
吴世勋：“…应该就，就叫第二小的吧。”  
“门面呢？”好在张艺兴并不纠结于上一个问题，闲闲翻过一页菜单。  
吴世勋第一次发现这些韩团的称号有点羞耻，“门面担当的意思是，我的脸在团里比较拿得出手。”张艺兴抬头看他一眼，公事公办地评价道，“是挺帅的。”  
他笑了笑，脸颊边轻轻陷下去一个酒窝，吴世勋眼里顿时闪过一丝惊艳。

张艺兴和他想象中霸道总裁的形象不一样。吴世勋练习过许多遍桀骜又难藏生涩的表情，力争让对方睡一次就食髓知味，但现在好像有点用不上。  
他见对方专心翻动菜单，主动问候道，“哥哥没吃晚饭吗？”  
张艺兴摇头，“刚加班完，最近有点忙。你吃过这里的鳗鱼饭吗？”  
“吃过，还不错的。”  
于是张艺兴把菜单递给他，“帮我点个鳗鱼饭，让他们再拿瓶清酒，你想吃什么自己随便点。”  
吴世勋晚饭没怎么吃，随便啃了点饼干垫肚子就过来了，毕竟金主有可能要他陪着应酬，也有可能上来就办事，都得做好准备。他却没想到张艺兴这样平易近人，道谢之后也点了鳗鱼饭，还加了一份纽约芝士蛋糕。  
“你爱吃甜点？”张艺兴问他，眼神里带着笑，显然觉得他还是小孩子口味。  
“这是想和哥哥一起吃的。”吴世勋羞涩道，清亮的眼睛却望着张艺兴，试探他的脾气。  
出乎意料，张艺兴平和地笑了笑，仿佛眼前的男人不是给钱就能睡一夜的小明星，而是个地位平等的朋友，“抱歉，我不太爱吃甜的，你可能得撑肚子了。”  
一块芝士蛋糕，女生都吃得完，吴世勋听出对方在客气，更是在拒绝进一步的暧昧，暗觉棘手。  
既不是那些急色的油腻男人，也不是浪荡纨绔的花花公子，而是个正儿八经的总裁，甚至有点禁欲清冷，他们像在谈生意——也的确是一场生意，一方出钱一方出力，公正平等。  
他猜测张艺兴应该是偶尔有需要才会来，本人并不热衷于此。  
这可有点麻烦。

饭菜很快送到，张艺兴礼貌地问他喝不喝酒。  
“可以喝一点。”吴世勋谦虚道，实际上他很能喝，来自他一点也不想要的家族遗传。  
张艺兴为他倒了半杯清酒，还和他碰杯，“这么晚了折腾你跑一趟，辛苦了。”  
吴世勋忍着笑，“不敢，哥哥也是专门跑了一趟的。”  
他毫不怀疑，下一秒张艺兴可能要拿张合同给他签字，上面写着双方严格遵守自愿原则，甲方给乙方一次性付清多少多少，外加五星级酒店套房一晚，鳗鱼饭一客，芝士蛋糕一块（没有分享行为）之类的话。  
合同当然是没有的，但张艺兴还是提起了这话题，“今晚如果让你感到困扰，现在就可以回去，我不会因此不高兴，也不会针对你。”  
吴世勋惊讶道，“怎么会困扰？哥哥这么帅，是我占便宜了。”  
张艺兴笑了一声，并不相信，“年纪这么大了，还帅呢？你不要勉强自己，我不喜欢强迫别人。”  
实际上，吴世勋说的是真心话。年纪大了的美人还是美人，就算是日理万机的严肃总裁，那也是美人，况且他记得资料，张艺兴不过三十五六，只是不再年轻，哪里就称得上年纪大了。  
要说谁比较占便宜，那可能还真不一定。  
“我一点也不勉强，哥哥，可以证明给你看的。”  
吴世勋说完就大胆地跪到了地上，从餐桌底下爬到张艺兴腿间，小心翼翼地用牙齿去咬他的拉链。  
张艺兴身上有股淡淡的奶香味，他忍不住把鼻子埋在对方大腿根轻嗅几口，简直想立刻操进去。

可他的嘴还没碰到，张艺兴就抵住了他的额头，不让他继续凑近。  
“我还在吃饭。”他无奈道，“你的饭也没吃完，喝醉了吗？”  
…这和吃饭有什么关系？  
也许是吴世勋脸上的茫然过于明显，张艺兴好心解释道，“我会没法专心吃饭，而且，你嘴巴里也都是鳗鱼饭的味道。”  
…原来是嫌弃他没有刷牙！  
吴世勋感到彻底的挫败，觉得自己就像只想讨主人欢心，却始终不得法的小狗。  
他垂头丧气地钻回自己座位，埋头吃鳗鱼饭，张艺兴忍不住笑了笑，“好了，我信你了，吃完饭就去漱口吧。”  
由于吴世勋疑似喝太多了脑子不清楚，张艺兴不想待会还要伺侯发酒疯的小男生，没再给他倒酒，而是自己慢慢酌饮着，很快干掉了一小瓶。  
吴世勋漱完口，洗完澡出来，就看见大美人脸颊微红，靠在沙发上闭目养神，听见他的脚步声，睁眼看过来，漂亮的眼睛水汪汪的，仿佛盈满情欲。  
他突然理解队友听说是张艺兴要他陪，看向自己嫉妒的眼神了。  
“哥哥，要我帮你洗澡吗？”他忍着扑过去索吻的欲望道，胯下蠢蠢欲动。  
张艺兴愿意当金主，还是被人抱的那一个，简直造福娱乐圈。  
他是当真不知道自己长成这模样，性子又这样温柔，有多少人心甘情愿天天绕着他转吗？

“不用，”张艺兴语气却很清醒，稳稳当当站起来，“我喝酒会有点上脸，别担心。”  
他慢慢朝浴室走去，手已经开始解扣子，一截一截露出雪白的皮肤，健身房锻炼出来的好身材，线条分明流畅。  
吴世勋目瞪口呆，想出声提醒时又决定闭上嘴巴，默默跟着张艺兴到了浴室。  
“怎么了？”张艺兴赤裸着上身打开莲蓬头调试水温，黑衬衫整齐叠好放在洗手台上，回头看向他的眼神依旧雾蒙蒙的，却并不茫然。  
吴世勋语塞，随便找借口，“唔…担心哥哥滑倒。”  
张艺兴无奈地轻笑，“我真的没醉，世勋在外面等一下吧。”  
这还是他们碰面后，张艺兴第一次叫他的名字，吴世勋被他清甜温柔的嗓音叫得心头发痒，立刻脑补了过会儿在床上，矜贵的大美人给他操得神智不清，热泪涟涟的模样，嘴里还要哀哀喊着世勋求他停下来，胯下何止是发硬，都开始痛了。

但等真正开始了，他才意识到根本不是那么简单。  
张艺兴的确是花钱找人来睡自己，可他很挑剔。  
吴世勋直到这一刻才知道自己是有多幸运，才能被对方选中。  
首先要帅，身材好，嘴巴严，不抽烟不嗜酒，还要干净，这是初步筛选过程。其次要听话，最好是乖，说什么做什么。以上这些都还好理解，但是接下来的要求就有点离谱了：体温要高，能像个小火炉一样暖手，发质要好，摸起来柔滑顺手，最后一点，床上的话要少。  
吴世勋当初被经纪人通知自己如愿以偿，被张艺兴选中时欣喜若狂，立刻盘算自己的计划，哪里想到这么多条近乎苛刻的条件，他完美地符合，几乎是为他量身定做。

直到张艺兴穿着浴袍出来，被他着急地一把抱住索吻，简直让人分不清谁嫖谁时，他才听见张艺兴温和道，“经纪人和你说了我的要求吗？”  
吴世勋一愣，“没有。”  
于是张艺兴耐心地和他确认了一遍，重点强调了乖和床上话少。  
吴世勋这才意识到他究竟是怎样的好运眷顾，娱乐圈里长得帅的身材好的又是1的挺多，但干净这一点就能刷下一大半，再加上后面这一串长长短短的条件，一只手都能数得过来吧。  
他振奋极了，对于自己接下来要做的事情也有了十足信心，凑近张艺兴的脸，全方位展示自己的英俊帅气，“那哥哥要不要考虑一下，下次还找我？”  
张艺兴抬起头看他，似乎在认真考虑，被浴室水雾沾湿的睫毛缓慢地眨动，像鸦羽小扇子，扫得吴世勋心潮澎湃。  
“我不能答应你，先做完这一次。”大美人无动于衷，“还有，待会不要说这么多话了。”  
吴世勋：“…”

吴世勋粘补好破碎的勇气，才勉强提起精神去亲张艺兴。  
张艺兴并不排斥亲吻，但也不迎合，只是任由吴世勋搂着腰，耷着眼睫，柔软的唇舌一下没一下地动着，反而撩得吴世勋心痒，好不容易舍得放开了，又去亲张艺兴的耳朵和脖颈。  
大美人的侧颈很敏感，他无意间呼了气，白皙皮肤就染粉了一大片，看着可爱又可怜。他忍不住凑上去轻轻咬，“哥哥哪里都这么敏感吗？”  
张艺兴微微蜷着身子偏开头，语气听不出喜怒，“别说话。”  
吴世勋一惊，终于意识到对方在这件事情上的偏执，“对不起，我不说了。”  
张艺兴闭着眼点点头，于是情事在一室沉默里继续。  
不能说话调情，吴世勋只得用温热的唇舌描绘大美人的身体，从脖颈亲到胸膛，又咬住浅褐色乳尖轻轻拉扯舔弄，直到张艺兴修长的手指插入他浓密的发丝，略施力拽了一下，“可以了。”  
吴世勋立刻听话地放开充血的乳尖，一路向下吻去，留下濡湿的水痕，又在大美人干净小巧的肚脐眼停留，舌尖直往里头戳。  
张艺兴颤抖了一下，微微支起上身看着他，“你真的是第一次吗？”  
吴世勋无辜地抬头，“是的。”  
张艺兴打量他半晌，似乎想从他的表情里看出端倪，“和女孩子也没有过？”  
“没有，哥哥，我不喜欢女孩子。”吴世勋委屈。  
张艺兴重新放松躺下，任由吴世勋继续做前戏。对方亲到性器头部时，他终于忍不住小小抽了口气，手指微微蜷缩起来，抓皱了床单。  
这可爱的反应对吴世勋无疑是莫大的鼓舞，他煽情地舔了舔那根淡粉色的阴茎，含进了嘴里，用舌头顶弄头部的小孔，还抬眼看张艺兴的反应。  
大美人白皙脸颊染上浅浅的粉，阖着眼忍耐快感，柔软的下唇被他咬出浅浅齿痕。吴世勋对他蹙眉忍耐的模样爱的不行，想哄他叫出声来让自己听，更加卖力地含弄。  
他感到口中的阴茎慢慢变硬发胀，张艺兴含糊地哼了一句什么，可能是让他停下来，他只假装没听到，将对方白皙精瘦的腿压得更开，手指跟随着唇舌的节奏缓慢抚摸大美人细腻的大腿内侧，指腹下的漂亮躯体被过量的快感刺激，开始无意识地颤抖。  
“够了…！唔…停下来…世勋——”  
吴世勋掐着时间，在张艺兴喘着喊他名字时狠狠一吮，生生吸出小股液体，逼着对方射进他嘴里。

“…不是让你停下来吗？”被迫高潮的感受并不好，张艺兴浑身发软，微微并起腿。  
吴世勋注意到他对于局面超出掌控的不安，故意凑近。他帅气的脸上满是无辜，嘴角还残留一点白液，雄性荷尔蒙一股股压过来，“对不起，忍不住了。”  
他们离的太近了，张艺兴缓慢眨眼，“…第一次听说给人口交还能忍不住的。”  
对方捧住他的脸，拇指拭去他绯红眼尾的水痕，“想看你哭出来会有多漂亮。”  
“…行了，扩张吧。”  
张艺兴很不喜欢床伴满口骚话。  
最好是根本不要说话，让他单纯地解决生理需求就好，省的费心和人交流。但吴世勋那经纪人显然未曾重视他的要求，这男孩的表现欲望完全超出他预料，比起认真服务金主，反更像是想给他留下深刻印象，连这样轻佻的评论都敢说出口。  
但他不打算计较，总归只是今晚。  
“学过吗？”见对方迟迟不动，他了然问道。  
吴世勋果然摇头。  
张艺兴长长叹了口气，找干净的男孩也有数不尽的麻烦。他调整好呼吸，白皙修长的食指沿着臀缝滑到穴口，轻轻点了点，“润滑剂在床头，往这里面挤一些。”  
他动作熟练又自然，手指轻轻划过自己身体的动作落在吴世勋眼中像刻意勾引，风情万种。  
吴世勋牵起他的手亲了一口，几乎是迫不及待地抓起润滑剂对准紧闭的穴口，毛毛躁躁一把挤出将近半管的量，凉得张艺兴一哆嗦。  
吴世勋小心挤进去一根手指，慢慢搅着开始融化的润滑剂往里深入。他体温的确偏高，就算在空调房里，手指也不似寻常人那般冰凉，张艺兴感受着他毫无章法的扩张，难耐地微微蜷起腿，突然意识到吴世勋还牵着自己的手，对方温暖干燥的手心捂着他微凉的指尖，恋人般的亲密姿态。  
他不自在，想要把手抽回来。埋头扩张的吴世勋却立刻敏锐地察觉到他的挣扎，握紧了张艺兴的指尖，像捉住一尾想要逃跑的鱼。  
张艺兴非常不习惯，刚要叫他放开，电流般突如其来的快感刺激得他一哆嗦，“唔…！”  
吴世勋仔细观察张艺兴的表情，手指试探地揉搓，隔着薄薄的肠壁不紧不慢地刺激着柔软的腺体，逼得大美人脸上泛起红晕，呼吸急促地微微发着抖，清纯漂亮的双眼染上情欲，对上他炽热的目光时不自然地躲开，鸦羽般漆黑的眼睫湿漉漉的，不安地轻颤。  
不和床伴交流，避免眼神接触，似乎为自己的情欲感到羞耻。  
吴世勋心里涌起大胆的想法。  
他抽出手指，撕开安全套戴上，转而用温柔而不容拒绝的力道掐住对方纤瘦的腰肢，将他抱起来。张艺兴并不重，和吴世勋比甚至可以说是娇小，但毕竟是成年男人的体重。  
所幸吴世勋常年撸铁，稳稳当当地把张艺兴抱到了自己大腿上。  
张艺兴惊讶地微微睁大眼，余光瞟到吴世勋小臂上结实的肌肉和绷起的青筋，顿时失神。  
下一秒，火热的坚硬粗长抵住娇小的穴口，慢慢捅了进来。

这个姿势虽然有点羞耻，但现在他看不见吴世勋的脸。如影随形的羞耻感退散少许，张艺兴紧绷的身体在吴世勋温柔的抚摸下逐渐放松，下巴舒服地搭在对方宽阔的肩膀上，偶尔奖励似的哼哼两声，换来对方激动的亲吻和揉捏。  
吴世勋没怎么用力，性器浅浅擦过敏感点，也许是不敢，或者不擅长，但张艺兴并不在意。微弱快感并着对方的体温一起，将他烘得暖融融的，张艺兴垂着眼睫，开始觉得昏昏欲睡。  
他近来压力大，很难得有困意，自然不会错过机会。  
“停…”他打着哈欠困倦道，不忘记道歉，毕竟对方那里早已硬邦邦的，“对不起，我有点困了，今晩先这样好吗？”  
吴世勋：“…”  
奇耻大辱！！他的技术哪里有这么烂！而且他还硬着呢！  
“…不好。”他恼火道，忘记控制力道，狠狠顶进去。  
张艺兴被他突如其来的进攻顶得唔了一声，痛得皱起眉头，微微后仰直视吴世勋的双眼，“我是不是强调过，你要乖一点。”  
吴世勋早把他那一套套的规矩忘脑后去了，满心都是自己能力被全盘否认，甚至技术差到床伴要睡着的不甘心，床头温暖的灯光映在他狭长的双眼里，折射出不加掩饰的征服欲，“我很乖，哥哥，现在是你不听话，还和我闹脾气。”  
张艺兴：“…”  
被这样一折腾，那点可怜的困意瞬间没了。  
多说无益，他按耐住不满情绪，“行了，那你继续吧。”

他算是服了软，吴世勋没有立刻得寸进尺，而是规规矩矩地抽插了十几百下，感受到大美人顶在他小腹上的性器越来越硬，他用拇指摩擦着顶部的小孔，修长手指环住柱身上下撸动，伺侯着怀里的人射出来。  
张艺兴腿根发着抖，浑身软下来，细白修长的手指攀住他肩膀，头埋在他胸前小口小口喘着气，表情却平平淡淡，谈不上餍足。  
吴世勋估摸着张艺兴差不多缓过来了，劲头十足地继续往里面抽插。  
张艺兴被他冒冒失失的动作顶得呻吟一声，漂亮的眼睛不可置信地抬起看他，“你在干嘛…？”  
吴世勋坦然地继续动作，大方道，“我还没射呢，哥哥。”  
张艺兴伸手撑住他的肩膀，直起身子，让那根硬邦邦的玩意儿滑出穴口，“这种事情你自己解决。”  
他一向温和宽容，此刻也有点微恼。这小帅哥似乎没弄清包养和炮友的区别，后者是互相帮助，前者却有明确的主导关系，只要一个人爽就可以了。  
…从没听过金主还要伺候包养对象射出来的！

吴世勋眯起双眼，狭长的眼眸染上独属于捕猎者的凶光。他卡住张艺兴瘦削漂亮的腰生生压住他起身的动作，用力揉捏着精致胯骨撑起的薄薄皮肉。他手劲很大，张艺兴白皙的皮肤立刻染上红痕。  
“不是说好了一整夜吗？”他漫不经心，手臂却一点点用力，慢慢把大美人意图直起的身体重新钉回自己勃发的性器，“时间还不够呢。”  
“你注意点分寸…”张艺兴腰软腿软，根本抵不过他的力气，穴口生生被性器破开，震惊得失了平日不紧不慢的风度，修剪圆润的指甲下意识掐进吴世勋结实的肌肉，“…我们是包养关系，不是炮友，我说了你自己解决！”  
“我正在解决啊。”吴世勋不为所动，把性器整根埋入温暖紧致的小穴，“怎么，不给操吗？”  
他伸手护着张艺兴的后颈，腰肢一用力，把张艺兴掀倒压在了身下。性器随着这样大幅度的动作撞到深处，张艺兴深吸一口气，勉强压住即将脱口而出的呻吟。  
吴世勋掐住张艺兴的大腿往两边掰开，游刃有余地抽插起来，没几下就找到了那处格外厚软的肠肉，调整着角度不住研磨，“敏感点这么浅，张总的合作商知道吗？”  
张艺兴浑身都在抗拒对方的进攻，但他没什么力气，下身也诚实地硬了起来。  
他的表情像是不认识吴世勋了，“你在威胁我？”  
吴世勋露出笑容，表达了“就是这样”的意思，加快速度抽插，粗糙指腹又去揉捏他的会阴，玩得大美人浑身发软，削瘦腰身不住的颤抖，漂亮的下垂眼在快感刺激下盈满泪水，眼尾泛红。  
“你拿什么威胁…”张艺兴用手背挡住嘴，勉强咽下呻吟和喘息，湿漉漉的目光依然凌厉，“他们都知道…”  
“知道什么？知道你在床上这么骚，水这么多吗？”吴世勋的目光隐蔽地一扫床头柜，又转回张艺兴脸上，爱怜地舔掉他的泪水，“爽到哭了？真娇气。”  
他显然完全不打算尊重那几条规矩了，什么荤话都敢说。张艺兴费力地推开他的脸，侧头揪起枕巾，沾了沾眼角，洁白布料上晕出一小团濡湿的水痕。  
“…你最好，想好了再说话。”他低声道，沙哑的威胁断断续续，没什么力度。  
吴世勋了然地笑，揉揉他红透的耳尖，“在害羞吗？之前把我当人形按摩棒的时候，怎么不害羞呢？”  
张艺兴终于意识到，此刻他不管说什么都绝不会被认真对待。  
他侧过脸，闭眼不去看吴世勋。嫣红的唇微张着，随着吴世勋抽插的节奏，隐忍地喘息。  
这脆弱的模样勾得吴世勋欲火大盛，下身愈发用力地撞击，啪啪水声淫靡。

快感在小腹堆积，张艺兴被刺激得颤抖起来，喉咙里逸出虚弱的呻吟，细白纤长的手指无力拽着床单，又被一根根掰开。快感如同麻药渗进骨血，他全身软的不像话，手指甚至攥不住，被捏着任人把玩。  
“之前就想说了，你的手这么白又好看，很适合给男人做手活儿。”吴世勋亲他颤抖的指尖，又想起什么似的，偏头亲了亲大美人架在他肩膀上的纤细脚踝，“脚也好看，愿意足交吗？”  
张艺兴装作没听见，后穴迎着他撞击的节奏熟练地紧缩。  
吴世勋猝不及防被他夹了一下，差点早早射出来。  
“这么想我射在里面？”他哪能如对方的愿，重新把握住节奏，惩罚似的往深处顶了两下，又毫无预兆地拔出性器。后穴突然空虚，张艺兴睁眼吃惊地看着他，却见吴世勋一把将安全套剥下，复又掐着他的大腿要插进来。  
“…不行！”张艺兴下意识蜷起身子，挣扎着蹬他，手肘撑着床向后退去，“这个绝对不行！”  
吴世勋眼疾手快，抓住他的脚踝把他拖回来，顺势把双腿拉得更开，性器狰狞的头部抵住窄小的入口，“让我射在里面，今晚就不弄你了。”  
张艺兴犹豫了一瞬，竟然有点心动，但立刻意识到不对劲，“今晚是我付你钱，你还和我提条件？”  
“我不要钱了，今晚免费。”吴世勋迅速接话，“随便干。”  
张艺兴：“…”到底谁才是被嫖的那一个？？

他试着挣扎了一下，立刻被吴世勋强壮高大的身躯制住，几乎将他死死锁在怀里。  
“…行吧。”  
左右也没有更好的办法，他勉强同意了极其不平等的条约，抬手遮住眼睛，不想看对方粗长性器捅入自己身体的一幕。可下一秒，手臂又被吴世勋拉下来。  
饶是他教养再好也忍不住恼火道，“…你什么毛病？”  
“看着我。”吴世勋紧紧盯着他，喘着气一下下撞击。  
没了薄薄一层塑胶膜，他几乎能清楚感受到紧窄肠道被撑平，每条细微褶皱都颤抖着裹住他的欲望，而心理上的征服快感更甚，他掌下细腻白皙的肌肤被掐红，漂亮成熟的身躯随着他给予的过载快感而发抖，而那双眼睛…那双眼睛此刻被情欲浸透，漆黑的睫毛颤抖着，眼神根本无法聚焦，望向他时流露出漂亮到惊人的风情万种，泪水随着他顶弄的频率一滴滴滑落脸颊。  
吴世勋顿时兴奋得浑身发抖，撞击的幅度用力到张艺兴感到疼痛，纤长细白的手指抓住吴世勋结实的小臂，沙哑嗓音拖曳出哭腔，“…慢一点！”  
张艺兴哭泣哀求的模样使吴世勋感到新奇。此前他举手投足间皆是独属成熟男人的气质和风度，情绪都被掩藏在温润优雅的笑面下，古井无波，波澜不惊，反让人更想看他被快感折磨得崩溃失态的模样。  
吴世勋没有放慢攻击，而是丝毫不体贴地加大了力度，哄道，“叫几声老公，我就慢一点，嗯？”  
“…”  
叫是不可能的，张艺兴不再说话，闭着眼任由他蛮干。  
要求没被满足，但吴世勋竟然觉得他这兀自忍耐的模样也很可爱，低头想亲他嫣红的嘴唇，下一秒就被躲开。  
张艺兴湿漉漉的目光望过来，情欲如潮水般涌上又退去，“还要多久…？”  
明明是不耐烦的责问，沙哑的嗓音反像是撒娇。  
吴世勋被他勾得更兴奋了，喘着粗气道，“让我操射你一次。”  
张艺兴怀疑道，“…你有那本事嘛…啊！”  
吴世勋受不了大美人轻视的目光，狠狠地撞击起来，打算身体力行地告诉对方自己有没有本事把他操射。

最终他做到了。  
只不过中途实在忍不住，吴世勋就在大美人里面射了一次。张艺兴被他干得满眼泪水，却还记得他说过的话，“…不是说，射在里面就不弄了…啊！啊…慢点…”  
吴世勋缓过不应期，看着对方被他掐得发红的细腰，微肿的后穴里淌出少许肠液混着精液，瞬间又硬了。他插进去小幅度研磨蹂躏那块软肉，细腻紧致的肠肉层层叠叠裹上来吮吸，爽得眼睛发红，“只射一次，怎么喂得饱你…嗯？”  
张艺兴被他顶得头昏脑胀，苦闷地哼了一声。  
这次可真是马失前蹄，引狼入室。  
吴世勋第二次抵在他身体深处射出来时，他终于被叠加攀升的快感淹没，前端抽搐着射出一股股白浊，陷入了久违的黑甜梦乡。

张艺兴这一觉睡得很好，醒来的时候，还心平气和地回忆了一下昨晚的遭遇。  
吴世勋不见踪影，想必是早已畏罪潜逃。  
张艺兴哼笑一声，拿起手机，准备给王总亲自打个电话。  
一没威逼，二没利诱，你情我愿的事，这小狼崽子敢这样对他，就要有在S城，乃至整个娱乐圈混不下去的准备。  
只是刚摁亮手机屏幕，他的脸就阴沉下来。  
屏保换成了一张视频截图，是他昨晚被干得哭泣崩溃，满面春意的脸。  
张艺兴沉着脸瞟了一眼床头柜，纸巾盒与烟灰缸的夹角正好能藏一部手机。  
屏幕解锁，几条来自陌生号码的短信跳出来。

“哥哥早安，喜欢我拍的视频吗？”  
“哭得很漂亮呢，叫得也好听，我又硬了。”  
“答应和我交往的话，视频永远不会给第二个人看到哦。”  
“这周末有时间吗？我请哥哥喝酒吧？”

END


End file.
